NEW WAYS
by carlynn
Summary: Dean and Sam have to learn some new ways


I wish I owned Supernatural especially the boys, but not.

Just a little ditty hope you like please love feedback.

NEW WAYS

It is only a few weeks after they had finally put Lucifer back where he belonged. Both the men were tired and ragged after months of what seemed neverending fighting. Dean played a major part in this but without Sams help every thing may have been lost. They had promised themselves some quiet and rest time if ever they got through and survived the apocalypse. And here they are finally having some quiet time at Bobbys. Sam and Dean bought some beer, JD and food including some great steaks. Bobby told them to stay as long as they wanted and asked Dean for some help with a antique car he wanted to get out and do up for an order but could not do it on his own. Dean is more than happy to help Bobby and tells him so, adding that he has helped them so many times they can never repay him. Bobby says that is family, and Dean and Sam say thanks heaps Bobby. Then stay around for a while and give an old man some company. The boys laugh and say the day your old Bobby, thats the day we are too. Sam asks Bobby if he can get his big back room that is full of books and book cases all sorted in proper order, so he can find what he wants fast. Bobby says Sammy thats one of the best offers I have had in a long time. So Dean is getting the old car out down the back of the yard while Bobby is ordering parts and negotiating a price with the buyer. Sam is starting in the back room and loves all the old books, thinking this is a great job. They have all been at it for about 10 days each doing some rotation of jobs. Dean mostly doing the hard parts on the car and helping Sam with the books and cases plus some cooking and now and then cleaning. Sam the books and some smaller jobs on the car and also cooking and cleaning, thus leaving Bobby free time to relax and just catch up. All three are enjoying this time hoping it will go on a lot more.

Dean has been going now and then around here and there to get food with fake credit cards because he and Sammy didn't have much cash. Dean told Bobby that he would get all the food to pay for their stay. Sam asked Dean if he had enough money and Dean told Sam of course he has. Dean had gone out two nights cruising for girls and hustling for some cash instead but knew he could not keep this up for the extra cash they needed. Sam had an idea thats what it was, so he was going to follow Dean tonight to see what he is up to. After Dean left Sam asked Bobby if he could borrow his old truck as he wouldn't mind going out himself. Getting Bobbys van he followed Dean to an old run down bar a long way from Bobbys. Sam goes in and gets in a corner to see what is going on. Dean knows this is a place for rich pickings if you knew how to, and he had saved up enough money for a stake. Sam could see what Dean was getting himself into and is pretty pissed off, because Dean had promised not to do this any more. Dean pretended he has had a few and makes some good and bad shots on the billiard table bignoting himself. Sam is relieved that their seems not to be a group, just it seems singles from here and there. Sam watches as Dean loses two games and wins one, wining more in the one than than losing in the then wins three in a row and has a sizeable stash and looks like he is going to bet the lot. So Sam steps out and lets Dean see him and shakes his head, letting him know its time to go, as Dean never knows when to stop. Sam can see that Dean has maybe a few thousand dollars as the stakes had been high. As Dean wants to keep going knowing he can get a lot more now Sam is here, He starts to muck around like he normally does when he and Sammy do their act. Sam does not like this but it seems as they are all looking at him and Dean hands him a drink also slipping him some money, Sam has no choice. Dean wins again and Sam knows the others are not liking it and thinks Dean has the wrong idea about this lot, as they are giving signals, seeming to mean take him out this time. Sam manages to give Dean their signal to quit, trouble. Dean never questions Sam in these senerios so does the drunk can't play any more scene. Sam has already pulled out and has backed out but he smells trouble and goes over to help Dean as he is very wobbly, saying he will help him out. Sam starts getting Dean out the door when he hears the others planning on jumping Dean to get their money back. Sam gives Dean the signal for trouble and readies himself for a fight as he knows Dean is doing as they reach Deans car. Deans gets his gun out as Sam reaches for his blade on his ankle, neither of them go out at night unarmed in their job. The guys from the bar just come up behind Dean as he turns around and seeing Deans gun and Sam knife seem to realise that they are out smarted. Deans tells them to piss off that they lost fair and square and they have no option but to get lost. When the men are gone Dean turns around and says Sammy you came just at the right time I think we have made about five thousand tonight, good boy I knew you would turn up. Sam backs up and swings around and pins Dean to the car. You fucking jerk you could have gotten us killed I should punch your head in, you promised you would not do this anymore. Sammy, I don't have any money this will keep us going for a while and I don't want Bobby picking up our tab, and I can't keep going a long way to use fake credit cards. Sam lets Dean go and walks away and gets into Bobbys van and drives home. When he gets home he has a shower and gets into bed. Dean comes into the room and sits on Sams bed saying he is sorry but he had to get enough to keep them going for awhile. I didn't know you where going to follow me tonight but when you did I took advantage of you Sammy and I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. Dean you could have gotten yourself killed tonight for this after all we have been through. Sam we needed the money. Dean I asked you if you needed money and you said no, because I have a part time job on the internet and have some money saved up, I was going to get it tomorrow. Sam continues, we are not talking to each other the right way, I could have given you some money straight away. Dean is surprised and then tells Sam its my big pride Sam I should have told you and I wount ever lie to you again, but you should have told me you have a I shoud have Dean, so no more secrets, we could get our selves into a lot of trouble without even hunting. Dean and Sam agree that stupid little secrets could hurt them so will always tell each other the truth from now on.

Hope you like this little story would please give some feedback.


End file.
